


Distractions From Savoy

by spaceisinfinite



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Savoy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceisinfinite/pseuds/spaceisinfinite
Summary: Musketeer March 2021Day 12: SavoyHow the Musketeers help Aramis through the anniversary of Savoy.
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay & d'Artagnan & Athos | Comte de la Fère & Porthos du Vallon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: The Musketeers





	Distractions From Savoy

**Author's Note:**

> Very unedited. Fortunately a bit longer than my previous work this week. Enjoy!

The anniversary of the Battle of Savoy was always hard on Aramis.

The Musketeers always did their best every year to distract Aramis and help him through the day. Some years they were successful, other years they weren't. 

This year Constance had invited the musketeers to her home for dinner. She had been trying out some new dishes suggested by a close friend, but she needed guinea pigs to test them on.

Not that the musketeers were complaining. 

A home cooked meal, experimental or not, was not something they would say no too.

The day had started out as always for Aramis. He had decided to clean his pistol over breakfast. His appetite having left him.

Athos had eyed him out when he had refused breakfast. Which was saying something since Aramis was usually the one who forcing breakfast down everyone's throats and lecturing them on the importance of eating properly.

However, none of them pushed. Understanding that this would be one of the harder years for Aramis.

D'Artagnan had excused himself early, stating that he had some errands to do for Captain Treville and would see them all at Constance's home that evening. 

So Porthos and Athos took it upon themselves to distract Aramis.

Athos took the first shift.

He asked Aramis for advice on how to improve his shot. When Aramis had accused him of worrying because of the anniversary, Athos denied it and argued that he may be good with a sword but Treville had suggested he work on improving his shot.

Aramis sighed, but decided to help him. Maybe a distraction would help.

And a distraction it was. Athos seemed to completely lose any skills he had when it came to a pistol. 

Aramis got so frustrated with Athos exaggerating every issue and asking so many questions that he nearly forgot what the day was.

Just after noon, Porthos showed up. Saving Aramis from Athos and his terrible shooting.

Honestly though, Athos was not a bad shot. He just happened to be better with a sword. And if asking for help to annoy Aramis helped the soldier to get through the day, then he would do it.

Porthos decided to take Aramis to the tailor's. He had bought a new jacket recently but had to have it tailored to fit him right. And with Aramis skills in sewing, and his impeccable taste, Porthos new he would not only be a great help. But he would also be distracted.

Especially if Porthos decided to suggest the most awful colours and fabrics.

When they had arrived at the new tailor the first thing Aramis asked Porthos was," Why not go to Constance?"

Porthos had stumbled at that. But he recovered quickly, saying that since Constance had wanted to cook for them that evening he didn't want her to stress about his jacket.

Aramis had not questioned it as Porthos quickly distracted him with the most repulsive looking piece of material Aramis had ever seen.

But, he had distracted Aramis long enough for them to have to run to Constance's house so as to not be late.

Constance had given them a stern look when they arrived, but quickly welcomed them and ushered them into the kitchen.

The dinner was delicious as always.

And when it hit eleven o'clock, Aramis realised that he had not thought about the Battle of Savoy since that morning.

Aramis looked around at his friends, his family. And he realised just how much he loved them, and how thankful he was to have met them. To have them in his life.


End file.
